Cosa del Destino
by PatashifyDragneel
Summary: Kagamine Rin vivia en Inglaterra con su madre pero por cosa del destino se fue a japon a empesar una nueva vida, ahy conoce a un chico igual que ella, y va a descubrir nuevos sentimientos gracias a el ... Rin
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin vivo en Inglaterra con mi madre y mi abuelita, viví parte de mi infancia en Japón, no recuerdo exactamente a que edad nos venimos a vivir aquí, bueno eso si fue antes de que mis padres se separaran, no recuerdo muy bien como era mi padre, lo único que se gracias a mi abuelita Kasumi sequé me parezco a el y que tengo el mismo color de ojos que el, aunque mi madre no quiere hablar de el es raro…? Nunca eh hablado con mi padre, bueno cambiando de tema… pronto me voy a ir a vivir a Japón *w* con mi prima Sakine Meiko, estoy ansiosa por ir, aunque también me da un poco de miedo estar con Meiko, (recuerda las vacaciones de navidad)

_//Flash Back//_

_Meiko: waaaw!!!! Que divertida fiesta tuvimos no crees Rincita?? – decía un poco ebria Meiko_

_Rin: ``coff, coff´´ te apesta la boca a licor Meiko-nee tomaste mucho - decía Rin tapándose la nariz y ayudando a Meiko a ir a su habitación_

_Meiko: me estas diciendo ebria?? Yo!!?? Claro que no!!! – dijo ya llegando a su habitación y tirandole en su cama_

_Rin: …….._

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

_Rin: Meiko-nee a comer ^^U_

_Meiko: cállate Rin que no me dejas dormir!!! Arg!!! Me duele la cabeza!!! Guarden silencio!!!!_

_En eso la castaña le avienta a la rubia una libreta que tenia en un mueble alado de su cama_

_Meiko: vete!! Déjame dormir!!!_

_Rin: c-claro…_

_//Fin del Flash Back//_

``risitas eso fue muy divertido aunque daba un poco de miedo, bueno en que estaba Mmm...….. A si! Soy del signo géminis, hay algo curioso géminis significa gemelos ``puff´´ ojala tuviera una gemela o un gemelo lo deseo tanto… (dijo en tono triste)

Nana: Rin! A comer!!! –le decía su nana

Rin: ya voy, ya voy, _``Ash como molesta, odio que me saquen de mis pensamientos_ decía en un tono molesto la ojiaguamarina.

En fin pronto me voy a ir, nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, a x cierto la escuela se llama creo que Vocaloíd, la verdad no recuerdo bien jejeje (//N.T// nee lo se, es que no se me ocurría nada mas xD//) es la escuela mas prestigiosa de Japón y la mas conocida en el mundo *0*, hay estudia Meiko-nee y mis primos Kasane Tetó y Ted al igual que…

…Hatsune

…Miku

No la soporto, arg!, ni tampoco a Megarine Luka, bueno ella esta bien, pero odio cuando se comporta como una fresa, y Miku bueno ella es buena, dulce con todos, hasta con migo, y es tierna, pero por alguna razón no la soporto. Los padres de Miku son los dueños de la empresa Hatsune al igual que Luka nadamas que ella es de la empresa Megarine, mi madre se lleva bien con sus padres pero yo, no me puedo llevar bien con ella, simplemente no puedo, bueno aunque creo que le debería de dar una oportunidad, pero… creo que si lo are, pero por ahora no jijiji.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos ``otraves´´ pero esta vez por su abuelita que estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Rin…

Kasumi: Rinny-chan baja a comer ya, recuerda que tu avión sale en 2 horas apúrale – ella era una señora ya grande, de pelo blanco con toques castaños, ojos amarillos y blanca como la nieve, ella era amable, cariñosa y caritativa Rin quería mucho a su abuelita

Rin. Oba-chan hola!, si ya voy solo estaba pensando un poco jejeje ^^U

Kasumi: bueno, apúrate o quieres hacer a tu madre esperar en la sala?

Rin: ¿¡QUE, MI MADRE YA ESTA AQUÍ!?

Kasumi: si, acaba de llegar así que… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rin se había ido como un rayo a la cocina – jejeje ^^

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* (en la sala…)

Rin, volteaba a todos los lados, buscando a su madre en la entrada, pero no estaba.

Rin: ¡Mama, mama! – la buscaba con la mirada pero no la veía

¿?: Hola Rin-chan

Rin se sonriendo al oír la voz se volteo rápidamente, para buscar aquella persona hay estaba atrás de ella

Rin: Mama!!!! – Ella estaba muy feliz de ver otravez a su mama que sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules como el mar – te extrañe mucho- le decía entre sollozos

Nayoko: ya, ya pequeñita, ya llegue, ya no llores, - su madre era de pelo rubio, alta, de ojos color ámbar, y con una vestimenta típica (de camisa blanca sin mangas, con un chaleco color castaño y una falda igual) – que tal si vamos a comer sale? – Rin solo asintió la cabeza

En el almuerzo…

Ya comiendo empiezan hablar de cómo le había ido en su viaje a Nayoko, estaba la comunicación muy activa, reían de los comentarios de su madre hasta que hubo un comentario que a Rin no le había parecido del nada bien

Nayoko: la empresa Hatsune me ofreció algo que no se si aceptar

Kasumi: y cual es?

Nayoko: que uniéramos las empresas Kagamine y Hatsune en una sola… - Rin al oír ese comentario no dudo ningún minuto en quejarse

Rin(en tono molesto): ¿¡QUE!?, no madre no hagas eso seria ver a Miku todos los días y no quiero eso!

Nayoko: pero Rin, que no se sabe si la vamos a unir si o no, no te adelantes por favor y cálmate – trato de calmar a su hija

Rin (aun más molesta): COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI PIENSAS JUNTAR LAS EMPRESAS MADRE NO LO AGAS PORFAVOR!!!- seguía insistiendo Rin

Nayoko (alzando la voz): Kagamine Rin, ya te dije que no es seguro, asi que no pongas ese tono con migo

Rin: sabes has lo que quieras pero ami me dejas tranquila si? Adiós!! – dijo levantándose de la mesa, y dirigiéndose a su habitación, ya que había llegando hay azoto la puerta.

Kasumi: Nayoko creo que deberías hablar con ella,

Nayoko: creo que si mama – dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación de Rin para tratar de calmarla, toco la puerta tres veces para que Rin le abriera

Rin: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿convencerme? Olvídalo!

Nayoko: Rin solo quiero hablar podemos? – en eso Rin abrió la puerta

Rin: te escucho

Nayoko: no quiero que te vallas molesta si? Mira solo es una opción y dudo mucho que eso pase Haci que no te molestes deacuerdo? No te enojes, hazlo por mi si?

Rin vio a su madre y no pudo resistirse: de acuerdo pero solo por ti jejeje

Nayoko esa es mi niña, bueno creo que es tiempo de llevarte al aeropuerto

Rin: creo que si jejeje

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* (en el aeropuerto)

Rin: bueno creo que esta es la despedida

Kasumi: si mi vida cuídate mucho y háblame seguido deacuerdo??

Rin: claro que si, te voy a extrañar mucho Oba-chan – dándose un fuerte abrazo

Nayoko: cuídate si? Y háblame todos los días y nunca olvides que siempre te voy a querer…

Rin: no te preocupes jamás lo olvidare – dicho esto se dieron un gran abrazo, y Rin se dirigió al avión donde de iba a ir

Kasumi: que te pasa Nayo-chan?

Nayoko: lo notaste?

Kasumi: pues claro eres mi hija, claro que lo voy a notar, dime que pasa?

Nayoko: tengo miedo que encuentre a Ryo…

Kasumi: no te preocupes todo va a salir bien – ella solo le asintió y se quedo mas tranquila

Wow!!! Solo Iván a ser 3 hojas y me salieron 4 xD

Bueno espero que les gusten y por favor no sean tan crueles

Ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares…. ¿Merece comentario?


	2. UNA ENORME DISCULA T3T

Hola! \owo

Bueno antes que nada les debo una ENORME! DICULPA! *se arrodilla suplicando perdón T3T* enserio perdón! u.u se que debi de actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo y que no lo hice pero es que tuve varios problemas uno de esos es que mi hermana elimino todos los capítulos que había hecho y como no lo guarde en otro lugar y no me acordaba de nada xD lo deje pasar y pues depues mi computadora murió y…y…y… estuve sin computadora mas de 1 año ToT y…y….y…. PERDON! T_T

Ya que volvi a leer el fanfic he decidido dejarlo….. naa mentira lo seguire xDD ya me volvieron las ganas de escribir C: tratare de escribirlo lo mas pronto posible :D y me alegra mucho que les halla gustado TwT prometo que lo seguire! . y no lo volveré a dejar! Jejeje

Por su atención muchas gracias *hace otra reverencia*

PD: SUMIMASEN! T3T

Majo :3


End file.
